Mandatory Minimums
MARLEE MATLIN REPRISES HER ROLE AND JOHN DE LANCIE GUEST-STARS; RE-CHARGED PRESIDENT GOES FOR BROKE -- A newly energized President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) bucks tradition and throws down the gauntlet when he names two Democrats -- both campaign finance reformers -- to the Federal Election Commission despite threats from his political opponents to introduce embarrassing legislation that would dare him not to sign. Early reactions to his announcement are not encouraging, especially from top-notch pollster Al Kiefer (guest star John de Lancie, "Star Trek: The Next Generation"). However, Kiefer's arrival means his attractive cohort, Joey Lucas (Oscar-winning guest star Marlee Matlin), accompanies him, and she again draws a smitten Josh's (Bradley Whitford) attention. Toby (Richard Schiff) agrees to seek out his ex-wife (guest star Kathleen York), a breezy congresswoman, to gauge her response to any future narcotics legislation that would emphasize prevention over enforcement. Leo (John Spencer), uncomfortably aware of his own brush with drugs, agrees to be the Chief Executive's front man for positioning the high-voltage issue of revising the drug laws. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Recurring cast :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Suzy Nakamura as Cathy Guest Starring :John de Lancie as Al Kiefer :Bruce Weitz as Senate Majority Leader :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Paul Provenza as Steve Onorato Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Chris Conner as Jack (Reporter) :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Charles Noland as Steve :Mindy Seeger as Chris :J.P. Stevenson as Jonathan :Diana Morgan as Jesse :Michael Luckerman as Stuart (Aide #1) :Paul Ehrmann as Dick (Aide) :Diane Nadeau as Aide :Karolyn Nishioka as Celia Quotes :Josh Lyman: I'd like to clear up that I don't have suits for days of the week. This is just a regular suit. :Sam Seaborn: It's a nice suit. :Donna Moss: Sure it's a nice suit, it's his Joey Lucas suit. :Josh Lyman: Donna! :Donna Moss: I'm beginning to regret not getting the waffles. :Leo McGarry: I am beginning to regret having hired any of you! We have a 42% job approval and you're talking about waffles and something with Josh I don't understand. :Donna Moss: He's wearing a special suit for Joey Lucas. :Leo McGarry: You got dressed up for a guy named Joey? "The West Wing" Mandatory Minimums at IMDb — Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Trivia *Leo holds a breakfast meeting with senior staff at the Iron Gate Inn, as seen on the menus used in the scene. Although there is no “Iron Gate Inn” in Washington, DC, there is an “Iron Gate Restaurant” on N St NW, which has an outdoor patio similar to the fictional restaurant used in the scene. Directly across the street from the real Iron Gate Restaurant is the Tabbard Inn, which also features a visually similar outdoor patio eating area. It is very likely that the producers came up with the “Iron Gate Inn” name by merging these two restaurant names. ERRORS *When Toby is walking back to his office from the press room with his ex-wife, the ex-wife's tag and chain keeps changing through the entire sequence. Sometimes it's over her jacket and the tag's just hanging or it's under the jacket and the tag is sitting just inside her jacket.Movie Mistakes *The episode opens with the President giving a speech at the "Sheraton Centre Hotel" in Washington DC but there is no such hotel. *C.J. was actually correct to say that the President was under no legal obligation to appoint a Democrat and a Republican. Though 2 U.S.C. § 437c(a)(1) — which has since been editorially reclassified as §30106 of Title 52, Voting and Elections — does state that no more than three members of the FEC may be affiliated with the same political party, it does not require that all the members be either Republicans or Democrats. President Bartlet could have legally appointed someone affiliated with a third party to either or both of the open seats. Music :sympathique | PINK MARTINI :margaret + pencils References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1